


Millennia

by Emerald_Ashes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Lion P.O.V, Fluff, Gen, paladin bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ashes/pseuds/Emerald_Ashes
Summary: The Blue Lion muses about her life, and her pilots. Both past and present.





	

To say the Lions of Voltron were old was a severe understatement. The blue lion and her sisters had existed for millennia. They had fought countless arduous battles. Seen planets born, and planets decimated. Seen many lives both created and extinguished all throughout the galaxy.

During the course of her long existence the blue lion had numerous pilots. Most, but not all, had been Altean. Yet species did not matter to her in the slightest, but rather what their heart offered. And each unique pilot she had were all wonderful.  The thousands of years she spent hidden alone underground she would often think back to her many adventures. Primarily of how she missed flying. How she missed the soaring through the sky, or amongst the stars. How she had missed home, and her sisters.  
  
But after her relatively extensive wait, change had presented itself in the most unprecedented manner.  The moment he entered the cave and placed his hand on the runes lining the rock wall, she had been alerted to him.  Then she had been discovered after her eternity alone when five small beings quite literally fell from the Earth in front of her shield.

The blue lion had felt the connection immediately with her soon-to-be pilot in that underground spring. To her it was evident that the other four Earthlings were going to be of importance. So she had granted them access to the cockpit. Once they were all aboard, and her pilot at the controls, she was finally, at long last, able to fly again. The blue lion was much too eager, and burst forth from the rock in haphazard way, leaping into the sky. All the while her pilot had hollered in pure joy.   
  
She had never felt so _free_ before. But part of it was the feeling she got from her pilot. Her pilot, the human. He was the first human she had ever encountered. There was something about him that was different from her other pilots. Her new pilot was caring, brave and confident, yet insecure at the same time. But he seemed to bury his insecurity, and chose to present bravado instead.

To the blue lion he stood out like a shining beacon in the darkness of space. Perhaps it was because he was so young. The youngest paladin to ever connect with the blue lion. Although, the green lion's inquisitive pilot was younger still.   
  
She could not quite define what made her pilot, her Lance, so special. Just that he most definitely was. He talked to her animatedly. Endearingly he would call her Blue. And she was quite fond of the simplistic name. He would talk about nothing and everything for hours. Her Lance would come and sit on her front paw just to keep her company. Or sit in the cockpit and dream.   
  
Their bond had grown quite steadily since their first encounter. At first she could only relay impressions to him about how she felt. To guide him in the right direction when he was learning controls. He was a talented pilot, even though her technology was far beyond what he was used to. Her Lance was intelligent, and quick to pick up on the controls.

As time passed she learned how to communicate more freely with him. Their bond allowed her to speak within his own mind, in his own language, although it presented a challenge at first. He had been shocked when she first spoke to him. Because the other paladins were not quite at this level yet with their own lions.  But now he carried on with her as though it were something they had always been able to do.  
  
It was early in the evening when her Lance came bounding into the hangar. He smiled widely up her, looking happy as ever to see her.   
  
"Hey, Blue!” he greeted.   
  
"My Lance," she replied warmly. She lowered her body so she was more level with him and he didn't have to strain to look up at her.   
  
"I have something for you," Lance said and his hands were fidgeting inside his jacket pocket. "You might think it's kind of strange maybe. I don't know."  
  
"You have something for me?" She asked, slightly confused at what he could possibly be hiding in his small hands.   
  
"Yeah, it's a gift, kind of."   
  
A gift for her? This was most unusual.   
  
She was radiating curiosity and her pilot most have picked up on it. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, and unfolded it to reveal a small rope. It was very beautiful, woven together with bright colors. Many of which matched her own.    
  
"This is a friendship bracelet. Humans usually make these for fun or give to close friends to show affection. I was making them for everyone, but made this one especially for you," his cheeks seemed to turn red as he explained it to her. "I know it's small, but I would have run out thread trying to make one large enough fit your leg,” he laughed anxiously. “But if you liked this I was going to tie it next to the pilot seat in the cockpit."  
  
He was speaking too much. She had noticed he did that when he got too nervous, but it was also somewhat charming.  
  
"My Lance," she started calmly. He stilled and looked up at her face. "This is a gift for me?"  She asked for clarification. Blue could not fully wrap her mind around it. As this was the first time she been presented with anything of the sort before.   
  
"Yes, that’s what I said before, right? It's for you. Do you, uh, like it?"  
  
"Very much! I am honored to be given something so precious," she was extremely pleased, and pleasantly surprised. Her pilot, her Lance, always managed to find a way to astound her.   
  
Her pilots have always been kind and compassionate, but none have ever attempted to give her a gift before. She did not need to eat or sleep. She was a machine, and a large one at that. This fact did not bother her. But her Lance did not always view her in such a way, and she could clearly see she was his companion as much as he was hers.

"Will you let me inside? I'll find a place to tie it on, okay?"

She complied, opening her jaw so that he could get to the cockpit. He patted her paw on the way up the ramp. Once inside he sat down in the pilot seat and tied the bracelet to the right control stick tight enough so it would not slide off. It was a perfect fit.

“There, all set,” he said proudly.

“Thank you,” she said to him.

“Of course, Blue,” He reclined back in the chair a bit. “You’ve done so much for me, and this team as a whole. I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me,” he paused a moment, then let out a small laugh. “Oh, that sounded cheesy, didn’t it?”

“Your sentiment sounded genuine,” he beamed, and she poured affection and love into their bond. She knew he would be able to feel how happy she was. Her Lance sat with her in the cockpit for some time afterwards. Not necessarily speaking, but she still enjoyed his company.  
  
This tiny, young human had done something so simple, and yet it made her ecstatic. Her Lance was the brightest star she had ever come across in her journey through the universe. And she would hold tight with all of strength to never let him slip from her grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really put friendship bracelets into another story? Yes, yes I did! 
> 
> But in all seriousness, I hope this didn't turn out too sappy, or feel rushed. I really love the Blue Lion and Lance, and this idea just kind of popped into my head. Writing from Blue's perspective was inspired by Maychorian and her fic "Sell Me Your Nightmares". She writes Lance and Blue beautifully in that fic, so check it out if you haven't already. 
> 
> Criticism is welcome, and kudos/comments are always appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
